1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and system using delay signals to reduce or eliminate interference between paths in a communication network, in particular an electronic circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication networks, in particular communication networks on integrated circuits, have numerous paths carrying signals from one device to other devices. Multiple paths that are placed near one another can lead to problems related to coupling and capacitative interference. The situation becomes most problematic when multiple paths carrying signals that transition or switch at the same time, run parallel to a single path switching in the opposite direction.
Coupling effects do not have a noticeable effect upon signals that are switching in the same direction. In a digital signal transmission, the rise of the signal from a driver connected to a path is not affected by signals from the other paths switching in the same direction. Coupling effects, however, can have an effect upon the paths whose signals switch in the opposite direction. In particular coupling effects lead to slower rise times of path signals. To compensate for slower rise times, path driver power is increased. Path drivers are required to provide additional power to compensate for a slower rise time in order to get signals out and to achieve proper signal level and timing requirements.
In certain designs, neutral paths such as ground paths, also known as shield lines, are available and placed between aggressors and victim paths, effectively shielding the opposite switching paths from one another. Shield lines typically serve no function but are merely used to shield the victim path. The use of neutral paths or shield lines also leads to design considerations and network architecture constraints in laying out paths. Adding shield lines further adds to an increase in the space of the network. In an integrated circuit, minimizing size is highly desirable, and adding non-functional shield lines becomes counter productive to meeting the goal of minimizing size.